


Allowed

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magical Hobbits, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: 'You are not allowed to save him.' The Ring whispers in Bilbo's ear as he sits next to a dying Thorin.
Relationships: Thorin/Bilbo Baggins (possibly/implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know for tags

And as Bilbo sat next to Thorin as the Dwarf King apologized and gasped for breath the Ring in his pocket whispered softly, in a voice almost mockingly sweet, caressing Bilbo's ears with it's hissing words.

'You are not allowed to save him.' It whispered into Bilbo's ears as the wind ruffled his hair, the curls limp with blood, sweat, and dirt, 'You are not allowed to save him.' The Ring laughed, high pitched and mocking.

And Bilbo could feel Thorin's blood still spilling out against his hand, the red dirtying Bilbo's already filthy hands.

'You are not allowed to save him.' The Ring told Bilbo yet again and for the briefest moment Bilbo believed the words, felt them sink into his very being.

And then Thorin's voice spoke over the slimy one that only Bilbo seemed to hear.

"Go back to your books, plant your trees." Thorin whispered.

And Bilbo couldn't help meeting Thorin's blue eyes, he could see the sorrow there, the pain and the gladness, gladness that Bilbo would be able to return home as Thorin never would.

Yes, the Mountain was in Dwarrow hands once more but Thorin would not be King Under the Mountain, he was dying, Thorin did not get to come home as his people would.

And the Ring whispered, 'You are not allowed to save him.'

And Bilbo decided that those words, the ones that only he heard, were lies.

Bilbo pulled his hand from Thorin's wound and pulled out the Ring amd his little Acorn. The Ring hummed with Power as the Acorn thrummed with potential life.

And Hobbits had Magics of their own, secrets that kept their borders hidden and safe from most, Magics that kept their lands ever green and fruitful.

And Hobbits were very good at growing things, be they plants or families, even when they did not wish to grow, perhaps especially when they did not wish to be grown.

And Bilbo was not going to lose his family again.

'You are not allowed to save him.' The Ring screeched as it pulsed with Power.

"Yes, I am." Bilbo whispered quietly.

Thorin frowned and opened his mouth as Bilbo laid the Acorn against Thorin's struggling chest, keeping the Ring in his other hand.

'YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SAVE HIM!' The Ring shouted angrily.

"Yes, I am." Bilbo murmured, "I am allowed to save them, if not by Yavanna's Grace, then by my own."

And Bilbo closed his eyes and laid his empty hand against Thorin's chest over the Acorn and then Bilbo hummed.

And the earth echoed the hum, the ice cracking around them, the water beginning to thunder over the cliff as the ice melted.

Bilbo hummed louder and the earth rumbled in answer and all across the battlefield wounds closed and Elves, Dwarrow, and Men alike gasped awake as the wind forced it's way into stilled lungs and forced them back to work.

And the Ring of Power in Bilbo's blood stained hand screamed as it's power was leeched away into a Hobbit, twisted from it's original purpose and made to obey one not it's master, made to create rather than destroy.

And far to the East a Tower began to crumble and fall as a Ring turned to gold-dust in a small Hobbit's grip as one last wound stitched itself together.

'you are not allowed to save him.' The Ring whispered as it crumbled into useless dust.

Bilbo's hum halted and he slumped against Thorin, Magic depleted, strength suddenly absent.

"Bilbo!" Thorin cried as he braced the exhausted Hobbit.

Bilbo smiled as he leaned against Thorin.

"I promised I'd help you get your home back if I could. I did not come all this way to see another claim your throne." Bilbo told Thorin gently.

"Bilbo." Thorin whispered with sorrow, tears filling his eyes as he realized that the Hobbit would not return to his own home.

"Welcome home, Thorin." Bilbo whispered as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Bilbo! Stay awake, stay with me." Thorin begged, shaking Bilbo a little, gently but urgently.

But Bilbo could not obey, though he wished to, and he hoped that perhaps Thorin might plant his Acorn for him.

It would not be so bad that it would grow strong, and firm, and tall at Erebor's doors.

And Bilbo prayed that the tree his Acorn would grow into would reflect the strength of the Kingdom that Erebor would become with Thorin as it's King.

Bilbo felt a smile flutter to his lips, Thorin's voice becoming a distant echo, "Bilbo, look, the Eagles are coming."

Bilbo was so very glad to have run out his front door so long ago, even if it was to this end.

What an Adventure it had been.

Bilbo only wished that he had had the chance to share it.

And perhaps had the chance to plant his little Acorn with Thorin and to watch it grow like Erebor would.

And Bilbo felt the world fade away unaware that his little Acorn had crumbled to dust much like the Ring, leaving behind only a tattoo like mark over the place where Thorin had been gravely wounded, a mark in the shape of an Acorn that would eventually become an Oak tree.

And Throin would ever be Thorin Oakenshied, King Under the Mountain.

\--

A/n: whelp. 

So I fully intended for Bilbo to live but it just didn't quite make it into the story, sorry.

Also, even if Bilbo lives he still never goes home to the Shire, now bound through his own Magic to the land surrounding Erebor.

I don't know if you would consider this Thorin/Bilbo.


End file.
